


Forgotten Mistletoe

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-01
Updated: 2004-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Setting: During "Orpheus."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Forgotten Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowlongknife](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shadowlongknife).



> Setting: During "Orpheus."

She'd hung the mistletoe in hope that they'd have a Christmas celebration. But with the apocalypse at their tail and now Angelus locked in a cage, there hadn't been much Christmas cheer.

Even Lorne didn't accidentally wear garish greens and reds.

As she showed Willow into the office and toward Wesley's books, the few he'd left and lent them when searching for the Beast, they'd stepped under the mistletoe. Forgotten next to psychotic vampires and breaking ex-murdering Slayers out of jail. Dust bunnies had gathered around it.

Willow looked up and pointed. "Mistletoe. Guess that means..."

Blushing, Fred glanced quickly into Willow's eyes, then back at the floor. "Well, we don't have to..."

"No, let's." Reaching her hand out, Willow cupped Fred's chin, pulling her head up and leaning in to kiss her.


End file.
